


Excerpt 03 | In the darkness, I found the light.

by SparkyLulu



Series: Saudade | Excerpts [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Omega explores the aether in search of something that he can't quite understand.





	Excerpt 03 | In the darkness, I found the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Set between **Saudade's** chapters12, _[Underneath the stars,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872259/chapters/36613986)_ and chapter 13, _[Potestate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872259/chapters/36613986)_
> 
> This chapter was loosely based on a prompt that was requested by [**MCCisLove**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove/pseuds/MCCisLove) and [**Kim.**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamed) Hope you like it, lovelies!

The aether felt different as he made his way through it. There were some tugs and pulls here and there but, to Omega, nothing really stood out. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling for or what he was supposed to find. If he had been asked to describe that which he was experiencing, he would have said it compared to walking among stars unfathomable into constellations. What usually would come as naturally as breathing, felt elusive now. Almost as elusive as… _her._

'Jenny…'

The thought immediately lit up the path in front of him, just like a surreal and magical version of join-the-dots. Nevertheless, the intent remained uncertain to the ghoul. Was it clairvoyance or fate-telling? Was it his own magic giving shape to his inner desire? Would he be warned? Or would he be rewarded?

Omega closed his eyes, concentrating instead in the pull. He had never questioned it and he wouldn't start now. The aether would show him that which he was supposed to see, whatever that may be, and he would accept it. In the end, there was nothing left for him to do.

He opened his eyes and took the first step forward. He walked across the endless void, among sparkles and elemental waves. Some aether tendrils would feel as cold as the freezing waters of the deep seas, halting his breathing if he dared stray towards them. Others would feel as molten as the sun, burning his insides whenever he would venture too close. They weren't meant to be explored. Not by him. Not now.

The trail pulling him had a different feeling, neither hot nor cold. He couldn't describe it as warm either, for its temperature wasn't that which was guiding him through. It was something in the scent, a fresh jasmine with hints of forget-me-nots. It carried the aroma of something ever-present that was being left behind, but also the excitement of the new and undiscovered. It was ethereal, enthralling, enticing. It was like stardust, capable of creating a galaxy of its own provided the right stimuli.

_It was aether._

He kept on walking, following the seemingly endless tender trail. His steps were confident but his mind was still utterly lost. There was longing beating inside him and the hope of finding that which he craved, but also the weariness of the unknown. There was no reason to feel afraid and, yet, there was apprehension nesting inside of him - undoubtedly born from his heart's wish.

Shadows crept around him and enveloped all light, except for the eerie trail. The darkness would never scare Omega, who had been born with the power of seeing through it. However, it was clear to him there was an intent in it, be either past, present, or future. The aether would always be true… but also vague.

His surroundings shifted again, turning the ethereal element thicker. Omega shifted as well, leaving behind the human shell and adopting his ghoulish form. The new mold changed with the aether surrounding him, mixing with it and taking the appearance of a smoke cloud that would have shaped into a humanoid form. Hs contours disintegrated as he moved, rearranging his particles with each one of his movements.

Time was irrelevant in this realm and, as such, there was no way for him to measure the distance traveled, or how long he would be trapped inside such labyrinth. All he had left was to keep going on.

A tug inside him made him stop his musings. The trail had stopped and a small bundle of light stood in front of him, waiting for him to make his move.

He closed his eyes and focused his energy. The aether surrounding his clawed hands glowed iridescent as he grabbed the orb.

Light erupted everywhere.

_Tears. Joy. Heartbreak. A kiss. A traitor. A promise. Death. Happiness. Fear. A plot. A blessing. Comfort. Helplessness. A wish. Jenny._

The light went out. Darkness surrounded Omega once more.

When he opened his eyes, there was no more aether. Instead, he was greeted with his room… and a puzzle waiting to be solved.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"…it compared to walking among stars unfathomable into constellations."_ This phrase references the quote _"My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations"_ by **John Green** in _The Fault of Our Stars._


End file.
